Nexus of Shadows
by nothost
Summary: When the C.I.A. makes super soldiers to combat the diclonius, it throws everyone into a world of betrayal, death, and muliple plots to destroy humanity. In a world where the ruthless & greedy prosper, can the righteous triumph? Review and comment please!
1. Truth

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners, and I do not own Elfen Lied at all. The only characters I have any claim over are the ones I made up. The story is based off of the manga; it is mostly true to the original content, to a certain extent.

"We got a patient with a gunshot wound! We need to operate on him now!" The surgeons rushed to the operating room, hoping that they would make it in time. "It looks like it hit an artery."

"Figures" muttered another.

"What did you say Walice?" inquired the first surgeon, who was the leader of the team.

"Nothing sir" replied Walice.

"Get him onto the operating table now!" All the surgeons picked the guy up and put him onto the table. "Walice, remove the bullet! We've got to prevent it from getting any deeper into his body…"

Kurama was worried. Lucy had escaped from the research facility about a day ago, killing 10 people in the process. On top of that, she annihilated the S.A.T. team that came after her; only one survived the massacre. Kurama walked through the blank white walls of the facility until he came to the holding area when number 7 was kept. He met up with two of his fellow workers and they started to talk about what they should do about Lucy.

"Number 7 still seems to be the best option. She's never harmed anyone with her vectors before. "

"That may be, if it weren't for the fact that we've put her through terrible experiments. I'm not sure if she will cooperate with us." Kurama was reluctant to let Number 7 chase after Lucy. She was like a daughter to him, and he did not Lucy killing her as well. He walked towards the entrance of the door to where number 7 was being held. He entered. The room was not very big and was quite plain; the only thing that stood out from the white walls was the window the scientists used to observe her. Number 7 was stretched out on a table, naked. They didn't bother to put on clothes on the Diclonius. They would get shredded in the tests. Why bother? She looked up at him, suddenly livelier.

"Papa?" she whispered. "Papa, came to see Nana?"

"I have a favor to ask you…"

Outside the room, the two other scientists were talking out this strange development.

"What's with the Papa?" "She can't be Kurama's daughter, can she?"

"Of course not you idiot!" hissed the other scientist "ever since she was born, we've put her through horrible experiments. She needed support to get through all those painful experiences, which is why she thinks the director to be her father. She would have gone insane otherwise."

Inside the room, Kurama dressed up his "daughter" in a black skirt. She was delighted with this, as she had never worn clothes like that in her entire life.

"Papa, what's the favor? I'll do anything papa tells me to do."

Kurama paused, still hesitant to do this. "I want you to kill a person."

Nana looked downcast at this surprising thing he wanted her to do.

"Nana… can't kill anyone."

"You might have to make an exception with this one. Your enemy is a Diclonius, like you. You should be able to feel her presence over a long distance, being one yourself. You should be able to find her."

"I think I'll be able to find her. I can't kill her though…"

"Then stop her. It's vital that we don't let any more innocents die. I will give you radio so that we can be in contact over long distances."

"Papa, are you in trouble if you don't find this person?"

"Yes Nana, I will be" replied Kurama. Too much was at stake to fail. "I have no choice… but to rely on Nana."

Nana, was crying tears of joy at this point. She finally had an opportunity to make her "papa" happy.

"You mean it? Then I'll do my best!"

The silver-haired person who was shot woke up in a hospital bed a few hours after the operation. He groaned, and a nurse noticed he was awake.

"Thank goodness you're awake! The doctors were saying that you weren't going to make it, and here you are. Doctor Strom! The patient you wanted to ask questions too is awake!"

She ran off, and a few minutes later, a tall, dark-haired person that the silver-haired person assumed was Dr. Strom walked in.

"Good to see you are better sir" smiled I just need to clear up a couple of things with you. What's your name?

The silver-haired person did not want to use his real name. Some quick thinking led to the only name he could come up with on such short notice.

"Ike Soils"

"Alright then, Mr. **Soils**" The doctor put a few notes on his clipboard. "Now I have to ask you, how did you get shot?"

"I was walking home… then this guy mugged me. He took everything I had on me that was worth anything, and then he shot me for good measure."

"That will be all then. Now you should get some rest." The doctor went out of the room.

"_Ike Soils… I've got to come up with a better name next time."_ Raigon was sitting up when he got a flash of the near future. He saw Dr. Strom with a few other people putting up some X-rays of him. "_Crap! If I don't act, they will figure out I'm not human!_ "With a groan, he pushed himself off of the bed and walked down the hospital hallway.

Dr. Strom went to the test results room where the test results from Raigon's results were recorded the room was large, with an x-ray machine in the middle of it. Posters containing info about diseases and how to treat them hung on the walls. A short, blond man with glasses and bad acne was leaning over the x-ray machine, squinting at a x-ray like it was a strange, small alien that had walked onto the table and feel asleep right on the spot.

"Well Bruce, anything interesting about this patient?" He inquired.

"Actually, there is Strom. This is an x-ray of his brain." He put up a display of Raigon's brain on the wall.

"What's so different about it? " Wilson was with them as well. Short, but buff, he had an attitude bigger then his size.

"Here is a picture of a normal human brain." Bruce pointed to an x-ray of a normal person. "This is his brain."

"My god, is that a cancer lump?" Strom was horrified.

"No, it's in the same place as this area of a normal person's brain that has this same thing, except its smaller."

"But what is it then? " Wilson inquired.

"Well, it's called the Pinal body. It's what most people call the sixth sense."

"You're crazy" Strom muttered.

We used to have it, but now it's smaller than it used to be. But it used control stuff like telekinesis, pyrokinesis. A human actually has one…"

"We must tell someone about this at once!" Wilson reached for the phone. All of a sudden, the x-ray machine moved over and slammed him against the wall. Blood was leaking out from where he was crushed. The other two doctors turned toward the doorway, in which Raigon was standing in.

"What the hell are you…?" His sentence was cut short by his right intestine coming out of his stomach line and strangling him to death.

"No! No!" Strom ran towards the phone, which shattered in his hands. He turned towards Raigon and stuttered "Why are you killing..? All of a sudden, his vocal cords were ripped out of him, and he lay gasping on the floor, silently screaming in pain.

"You were going to tell my secret. It would be too hard to accomplish my mission if your government was hunting me down wherever I went. Now to dispose of you…"

Shortly afterward, Raigon returned to his room, pondering what to do. He then moved through the empty hallways of the hospital. He went to the receptionist's desk near the front of the third floor. It was a normal work area. Clipboards were scattered around the desk untidily, a pencil/Pen holder that had nothing in it, and a computer. He got to work hacking into the computer system. He would delete everything that had to do with him in the hospital computers. He would not exist; data never lied. He pressed a few buttons on the machine and the hospital computer records came up online. He could change the records without wirelessly. He also looked up the rest of the surgical team that worked on him. He would finish them off later. After destroying all trace of his records, he looked up the homes of the surgeons who worked on him. He jumped out of the window, making no sound as he hit the ground. He ran off into the darkness.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners, and I do not own Elfen Lied at all. The only characters I have any claim over are the ones I made up. The story is based off of the manga; it is mostly true to the original content, to a certain extent.

Finally! Someone actually likes it! The story will be updated more from now on.

Note: ( ) with a number in it means that there is a definition at the bottom. It just gives a basic def though; go to wikipedia if you want detailed info.

Nitrix Correctional facility, American province, Rocky Mountains 8:30 P.M.

Director Houstow was worried. 4 of the strongest Atomix had escaped the facility, and he still did not know how the hell it happened. This facility was the top guarded facility for the results of "Project Mino Helix", and everything was going fine. Fine until a week ago that is. Houstow had to work his ass off making sure none of the other super soldiers escaped. He looked through some of the papers on his desk and sighed; the bills had just come in, and he needed more government funding to keep this up. It was necessary though. The C.I.A. had reported that Japan had several hundred Diclonius set up in a facility. Afraid that Japan would use them against them, the government set up "Project Mino Helix to counter the Diclonius. Still, paying the bills after this disaster was grossly unfair for Houstow.

Houstow was done with the paper work when Assistant Director Silton came in looking triumphant.

"Director, you should see this at once! Come to the monitor room now!" The small, raven-colored man was out of breath; exercise was hard to come by up here. Houstow sighed, fixing his glasses on his face so that his equally raven-colored hair did not get in the way of them

"Is it about the grand escape? You have better found something…"

They walked through the dark, cave-like corridors of the facility. This decoration was not surprising, as they were inside of a mountain range. They passed by several people in white coats on their way, who greeted them before going on their way to their various jobs.

"So Houstow, how have things been going on with that rotten division?"

"Don't remind me" Houstow grimaced. Nothing good had happened recently. Things were going along quite smoothly until about 3 months ago, when subject #13 had escaped from his solitary confinement on an island facility near Indonesia. They never found out where he went; they found the remains of the helicopter he hijacked near Nagasaki Island, but no trace of #13 anywhere. On top of that, a rough F.B.I. unit was formed, taking 15 Atomix with them. Sane Atomix were hard to come by: the unit took about 52% of them with them. Most humans after the transformation retained their personality but had a tendency to kill most humans or were unstable in some other way. Oddly enough, they weren't insane; no one could explain it. This correction facility had over 300 Atomix in confinement. Everyone did testes everyday on them, testing their abilities; they did not really care for human rights violations that were broken in the process.

Houstow and Silton walked on in silence, until they came upon a small, steel door. They opened it, and walked into a room with screens all over the walls, showing all the security footage of the entire facility. A small man in a white coat with glasses and with circles under his eyes looked up from the monitor.

"It's always a pleasure to have the director's visit here." The man said in a high, squeaky voice.

"Stop with the pleasantries and just show the tapes!" "Okay… okay… you don't have to yell at me Silton, god…" He pressed a button and a tape rolled, showing a figure in a cell. The time read 8:30 P.M. at

The beginning of the tape. "So what is this important thing you wanted to show me?"

Houstow put his hands in his pockets, a sign that he was impatient and would rather be elsewhere.

"Stop it at 8:45. Now look at this: He simply disappears from the camera."

"What the…" It was true. The figure disappeared from view just like that. One minute he was huddled in a corner. In the next one, he was gone. "Is it a glitch in the system?"

Silton shook his head "we though so at first. We rebooted the system afterwards, but…."

"Well?"

"That particular camera's time was 8:45 after the jump. But all the other cameras times read 8:50. That corresponded to my watch and, for that matter, every other clock in the facility."

"What are you getting at?" Houstow glared at Silton, which was quite effective combined with his dark eyes and scowling face. "Just because a system jumped you think that Yogast had something to do with it?"

"That's not even the strangest part. We send out patrols looking for him soon after it was realized that he and the other 4 Atomix were missing. First off, we double security over the 3 other problem Atomix after this and get this: The same time glitch occurred at each of the cells. And the guards testified that they just vanished. One moment they were there, the next… I think you get the picture. Each time the system screwed up, it was a 5- minute lag _exactly_. Now here's the best part: Freezes in the system occurred in certain intervals; leading right to the hanger bay, where a helicopter was about to take off. However, we did manage to find out how they did it. Squeak, show freeze footage 12 and 13 and zoom in at point 8.75. And note the times, Houstow."

"Give me a moment!" Squeaked the small man "Just don't rush me; my hair can't take the stress."

"You mean what's left of it?" Silton grinned at Squeak.

"Enough!" Houstow was getting impatient "show me this discovery!"

"Look here: 8:55 P.M., nothing wrong here right? Now check out the other camera. This camera has a clear view of the other camera. As you can see, two hallways intersect each-other in a "T" formation. Now this camera is positioned horizontally so that it covers the top of the "T". The other goes up the stalk of the "T". Now at the top camera, at 8:55, no one is there. However at 8:55 at the other camera…"

The picture showed two guards running right past the second camera. Houstow starred for a few minutes, mouth agape. "But… but… this is insane… none of the Aurahex…" "You know about his ability to speed up particles, which by the way results in him being pyrokinetic(1). It looks like he's capable of molecular immobilization(2) too. Amazing… We did firing tests too, and he did not use it even though not doing it would result in extreme pain. Slowing particles down means…"

"That he can stop anything he wants" groaned Houstow. "How could this have happened? How could things get any…" His sentence was interrupted by a messenger running in on them.

"Sir, we know where they went! They hijacked a plane at the airport and we have the location of where they flew to now."

"And that is?"

"Kanagawa, Japan."

1. The ability to control fire.

2. The ability to slow down particle movement to the point where movement is zero.

Well Chapter 2 is now done. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will see somewhat more action then this one. So look forward to it!


	3. Tension

Raigon walked through the town, and beyond. He came across and old abandoned pier building that no one used. He could sense the other's presence inside. He opened the old, rotting doors cautiously. Inside, 3 people, 2 guys and one girl, turned and looked at him. The guy wearing a mask spoke.

"Where have you been Raigon? I told everyone to meet me here 5 hours ago and yet you were doing something else. Now what were you doing?" He hissed. His voice was low and menacing.

"I was laying low like you told me to." The others snorted. "You call this doing NOTHING?!!" He held up a newspaper with a headline reading "Mass murder of entire sergeant team, the man-hunt of the brutal murderer is still underway"

"They found out about me. Besides, the voice in my head was telling me to kill them anyhow." The other male, a pale, thin, blond with untidy hair spoke up.

"We all have the voice that tells us to kill humans Raigon; you seem to find that as an excuse to kill every human you see."

"And that's a bad thing why?" Raigon was very exasperated at this point.

"Because" the masked man said in a cold tone "you killed them in such spectacular ways that even a moron like Jessica Simpson would notice that some weird shit was happening. You might as well now go to the T.V. station and say on live T.V. that we are in Japan, America. You fucked up big time. Everything was running so smoothly until you pulled that stunt."

The girl with the dark hair was looking at Raigon at this point, looking at him with annoyance, but not saying a word.

"Now to get on with the meeting" the mask man changed the conversation quickly. "As you all know, even if Raigon had not fucked up, we would have been found eventually no matter where we hid. However, we did not come to Yokohama to hide. We came here because the Diclonius are here. Off the coast, there is a facility where they are holding over 300 of them there. We must break in and free them. Before we go invade it however, I want to know the facilities security and how well it is guarded. That is why I called a meeting. A Diclonius recently escaped from that facility. She would know how to break in. Now I want all of you to move out and find her; you should be able to sense her presence at a certain range. Come back to this building when you get tired. This is our home for now. Now move out!!!" At this, the Atomix took to their feet and ran out of the door. The masked man's inner voice spoke to him in a disappointed hiss. "_You aren't killing enough. Why can't you be more like Raigon?"_ "Shut up!"

Kouta was exasperated with the happenings of the recent days. Yuka had gone off to get some groceries, and he was left to clean the house with Nyu. These weird things happening, like being attacked by soldiers at the beach, although he had convinced himself that did not happen, and now that horrible rampage at the hospital. But then a dark haired girl came with their umbrella, which she found at the beach, and she saw the soldiers too. Then Yuka came back and now they were trying to make sense of it all of what actually happened. Then Nyu had run out, honestly, Kouta did not know what to think of her strange behavior.

"Nyu went outside." Yuka noted.

"She should be okay, her horns aren't visible."

"Horns?" implied Mayu

"It's nothing. You want to stay for lunch?"

At the mention of Lunch, Mayu started drooling. She could not remember the last time she had a lunch. Then, she started kept on saying "sorry" over and over. She really liked the food though, and then it ended up being a normal lunch. Well, almost a normal lunch.

"I don't think it's that great."

"Well then you don't get to eat any of it!!" Kouta's cousin had cooked the meal.

"Hey Yuka, what should we do about living expenses?"

"You're right. I'll take in charge of all your money."

"What?!" there was a pause.

"We sound like we're married!"

Lucy walked outside, and walked down some stairs. She chose a spot and waited. She didn't have to wait long. A girl of about 13 came walking up behind her. She had horns.

"Um, you knew I was coming, right? You will be coming with me, back home. Do not try to run, I have already contacted them."

Lucy stood up and faced Nana. Nana felt cold and afraid all of a sudden.

"Are you… going to kill me too?"

Lucy grinned. "I have never once killed a human."

"What do you mean?" Nana knew that she killed at least a dozen people just by escaping the facility alone. Lucy started to walk away. "Um, wait! If I don't bring you back…" Lucy's vectors lashed out and whack Nana into the wall.

"I was going to spare you since you were a rare breed like me, but it saves me a lot of trouble this way if I just kill you now."

Nana stood up, furious. "This doesn't hurt at all!!!" and used her vectors to send a surprised Lucy down the stars and crashing into a tree.

Marco was just about to eat the lunch he ordered when he sensed not one but **two** Diclonius. "Damn it! I thought I would have more time!" He left his money on the table and left his meal on the table for whoever wanted it. After all, orders were orders, and the boss had quite a temper.


	4. Clash!

Disclaimer: All characters, ideas, plots, and anything else in this story belong to their original owners. Look for info listed with ( ) and a number at the bottom of page.

Lucy was pinned against a tree, furious. She couldn't believe that Nana's vectors were longer then hers. And they were choking her.

Nana stood just out of Lucy's reach. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. But I will make you suffer in place of papa!"

Lucy responded by uprooting the tree that she was being pinned against and hurling it at Nana. Nana leapt out of the way. "What's with that strength?" Nana retaliated by hitting Lucy in the face with one of her vectors, not even bothering to turn around. Lucy hit the ground hard.

"Attacking me from behind when guard is down… that unexpectedly low even for you, Lucy."

Lucy stood up, wiping blood from her mouth. "All it takes is to move one artery in your brain, right Nana?" Nana looked worried all of a sudden.

Marco arrived at the forest just in time to watch the battle unfold. From a hidden spot in a tree 5 meters away, he hid his presence (1) so that the diclonius would not sense him, and waited for an opportunity to commence the plan. There was one slight problem though: he did not know which one was Lucy. "_Whichever one wins __**must**__ be Lucy!_"

Mayu was walking up the hill with a dog, holding both of their lunches. "Where should we eat today Wanta? The hills? Well then, let's go to our usual spot…."

The battle had reached a standstill. Nana decided to try to reason with Lucy one last time. "Do you feel like going home with me now? With arms that short, you won't be able to beat me." 3 stone columns next to Nana rose into the air. Nana dodged just in time; the columns crashed down on where she was half a second ago. She looked where Lucy was, only to find that she had disappeared again. "She has more power at her disposal then I do. Guess I have to end this quickly." All of a sudden, Nana knew were Lucy was. She turned around and jumped to avoid the vectors that came from above. Nana was annoyed at this persistence that Lucy was showing. "What's with you doing the same thing over and over? And I was being so merciful!" Nana whined. She propelled herself into the air, only to have Lucy sending her crashing to the ground with her vectors. Nana realized that the only way to stop her was to pinch a nerve in her leg so that she would not be able to move. She felt bad doing it, but it had to be done.

Marco was watching, riveted now. He knew that the battle was about to end, one way or another. Then a human girl tried to stop the fight, giving Lucy the chance to win. She took it. He watched as she pulled off all the limbs of the smaller diclonius, and he decided that he should make his presence known.

As Lucy was about to deliver the death blow, she felt a presence close by. _"What? But what…"_ She heard clapping, and looked up to see a short, scrawny guy in a tree applauding her. "Bravo. Well done. I thought you were Lucy, I had to make sure though." He leapt down from the tree, landing right behind Nana.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Marco. And before you ask what I want, I want you to come with me. My master wishes for your assistance in something."

"What master?" Lucy was puzzled. All the diclonius she created were all female, yet this guy was male. Now looking him over, she realized that he had no horns, and yet she could sense his presence. What was going on?

"You'll find out. Now are you coming or not?"

"No. But I will tell you what I will do. I will tell him exactly why he will never see you again." And with that she threw her vectors at him. But just as the vectors reached him, he turned transparent, and the vectors went through him. Withdrawing her vectors, Lucy scowled as he turned back to normal.

"I forgot to mention. I can change my body composition at will. You can't tear the arms off a gas, right?"

Lucy prepared to attack again, but just then, a bullet slammed into the wall right next to her.

"First shot missed. Damn it! Now she knows we are here!" Two snipers were posted quite a distance from the battle field, which was about to get more crowded. Soldiers surrounded the trio, with Kurama at the head. "Lucy, for this, I'll never forgive you." He turns to Marco. "Get out of here now. That girl is a serial killer and…" He stopped mid-sentence as Marco lunged toward one of the soldiers and with his bare hand, tore right through his body. The soldier died on the spot.

"The human body is such a fragile thing: It's made of over 70% water. An easy thing to tear through, don't you think?"

Lucy decided to finish off Nana during the commotion; one less enemy would make things easier. But before she could, Nana shot a vector into her brain, causing Lucy extreme pain. Furious, she willed for her vectors to kill Nana, but they would not come out.

"What did you do?!"

"_Now's my chance!_" Marco ran towards Lucy, trying to take her forcibly back with him. The soldiers opened fire on him though, and he was forced to transform into a gas to avoid them. Lucy took this chance and ran off, while Marco seemed to dissipate and eventually none of the gas was left.

"They got away!" on solider cried out.

Kurama held a bleeding Nana in his arms, thinking only about how stupid he was and this new turn of events that had set everything in motion.


	5. Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides the Atomix. But everything else, including the obscure references from other things that I might put in, is not mine. Also, the political reviews in this story are not necessarily my personal views. And all characters in this, even the ones based off real-life ones, are fictional.

The F.B.I. team was in the docking bay, ready for the fights that were sure to come. Houstow was in his office making the last preparations when Silton came running up with Kevin, who was the best Atomix agent they had that had not gone insane.

"Lets' go Silton. I've just finished talking with the director in charge of the Diclonius facility. We've got confirmation to go now."

"Glad to hear it."

"Is everything set up the way I ordered it to be?"

"Yes it is. 3 helicopters in the main docking bay, and we have 1 in the back docking bay that will be used to deport the 6 Atomix that will be used for combating the rouge Atomix. Our helicopter is one of the 3 ones in the main docking bay. We will leave…"

He was caught off by a huge explosion that echoed through the entire facility.

"What the fuck?" Houstow rushed and opened the door. "That was from the docking bay. Quick we have to get out now!" He rushed to the door, but it was blown open by another explosion, and F.B.I. agents with the standard black combat suits came in.

"Hello, Houstow." A raven-haired man with a jagged scar across his forehead walked in, smiling in a way that haunted Houstow to his dying days. "I'm here to put down your operation."

"What operation?"

"You said that were using this facility for training rough Atomix, but now I find that you were trying to give them psychological treatment? You should know better then that Houstow. You should know that these monsters can't ever be accepted as human.

"They just needed help! Look at Kevin here, Crovax…" He was cut off by an F.B.I. agent hitting him in the stomach with his gun.

"I never liked you Houstow." Crovax stared at Houstow like he was a particularly disgusting cockroach. "I'm so happy that Congress passed that law."

"Congress… passed what law?"

"Officially, this amendment to the constitution states that the Black ops that I'm in charge of now officially own all of the "prisons" in certain locations. Your facility is the last one on the list, Houstow.

"But, what about the 2-3rds state approval? Surely that couldn't happen so quickly?"

At this, Crovax started laughing. He laughed and laughed as Houstow looked on with horror. "Houstow, that system is never going to work. I've had some strings pulled and now we have a new amendment. Congress thinks it's for prison re-location. But now thanks to that law, destroying this place is perfectly legal." There was a stunned silence.

Finally, Silton spoke up. "You mean to tell me that the American government means **nothing!** What of their rights? You killed 100 F.B.I. agents in the docking bay! This is insane!"

"Insane? I think we are finally making some progress. It was great that we were wiretapping peoples phones looking for terrorists; that was such a great way to imprison my enemies. Now instead of 10 Atomix, I've got 50 at my command. And that number is growing. Soon anyone who opposes us will be crushed."

"When the President hears about this..."

"The President is not going to hear about this . He's too busy with dealing with 9/11 to do care about anything else. I've had enough of this pointless conversation, kill them now!" The F.B.I. Agents hold up their guns, preparing to slaughter the unarmed researchers.

"Like I will let you do that!" Kevin made a motion with his hands, and ice started covering the agents. "Run, now!" Houstow and Silton ran past a pissed-off Crovax. Crovax started after them, but decided to deal with that troublesome Atomix first. Before Kevin could freeze Crovax, Crovax took out an AK-47, and started firing at Kevin. Kevin tried to use ice to defend himself, but a bullet hit him in the leg, and he lost his concentration. He crashed on the floor, meeting oblivion head on.

Crovax kept on firing long after Kevin had died. When he ran out of bullets, he went out of the room, tossed a grenade in, and took out his cell phone as the room behind him exploded. "Stop them from leaving now! Bring in the sharpshooters!"

Houstow was running from his life with Silton. At last they reached the docking bay where one last helicopter remained. They rushed in, knowing that they had only moments before they would be fired upon.

"Take off now!"

"Yes sir!" The helicopter hovered in the air for a few seconds, and then sped away just as the sharpshooters showed up.

"I've got a clear shot at the cockpit." A shot rang out, and the bullet sped towards its target. As it got closer though, it wobbled, and missed altogether.

"How the hell… fire!" The snipers fired until their clips were empty, but to no avail. The helicopter had gotten away.

Inside the helicopter, Houstow turned to look at a red-headed girl, her face pulled back in a visible effort of concentration. She then collapsed on the floor. "I… did it…"

"I know how hard that is for you. You did well." Houstow was just glad they got away. He knew Sheba would be alright after some rest. Changing the amount of gravity on such a fast moving target was difficult for her. A wispy blonde teen looked at Houstow.

"Where is Kevin?"

"He didn't make it…" The blonde kid started to sob. Two of his teammates tried to comfort him, while the other two tried to help Sheba.

"We're screwed. We just got down to 5 Atomix, they got 50, and our best one got left behind and he's probably dead. Thanks to Crovax, we have no soldiers, and only one helicopter, which due to lack of time to prepare, is the only helicopter here without any weapons! We can't defeat Insendo like this, let alone Crovax."

"Crovax doesn't even have that power, and the President only knows that the facility itself exists. Who could have done this?"

"I have agree with you hear; Crovax is one tough ex-F.B.I. agent, but he's not a "big picture" guy. Whoever this guy is has deep knowledge of the Atomix, and figured out what we were doing quickly. On top of that, he has the authority to send in other F.B.I. agents against us. Now who…"

The answer dawned on both of them at the same time, and they looked at each other with horror.

Jones sat his desk, his bald head sweating. The last couple of days had been very stressful for him, with that horrible inauguration and criticism that he had to deal with. Recently though, things have finally been going his way. With the 9/11 attacks, he had convinced the President to invade Iraq and find the "W.M.D" cache that was hidden there. The phone rang. He picked it up. "Are you done destroying Houstow yet, Crovax?"

"No sir, they got away. But I took down all their men and they only have one helicopter with 5 Atomix."

"It makes no difference. Send a team to Japan, pronto. Include 15 Atomix in the team."

"Yes sir!"

"See that it is done." Vice-President Jones hung up the phone, smiling. Things were definitely going his way. "_Soon I will be the ruler of the U.S., than the world will bow down before me!_"


	6. Discoveries part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the Aurahex. Well, things are going to wind down for the next couple of chapters (that's not to say no one will die though), but we do have to get through some important stuff. Hang in there!

Mayu was on the beach, depressed. Being a runaway, she had no where to go but this poorly-made shelter. Although two nice people were giving her food recently, she felt like a burden just taking food from them. Her only company for these long and cold nights was a puppy she called Wanta. She prepared for a long and cold night.

The masked Atomix was walking along the beach. He had something to get, and he might as well take the scenic route. As he walked along the beach, he noticed a girl sitting in what looked like a make-ship pile of beach trash shaped to for a crude shelter. He was reminded of.... he shook his head, clearing his head of the image. He started towards the shelter. As he got closer, the girl looked up. He could now see the puppy she clutched as if it were he very soul.

"You live here?"

"Um…." The girl placed the puppy closer to her.

"Relax. My place is not much better then this." He sat down next to her. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't like my new dad…" She said this very softly.

"Can I ask you something? If you could tear apart that man just by thinking about it, would you do it?"

"I hated him, but I would have to hate myself if I did that. Then even Wanta would not like me. No one deserves that."

"I'll be off then." The masked man stood up, and started to walk away, and then he turned around. "What's your name?"

"Umm, it's Mayu."

"I see then." Incendo would have liked to drag the conversation on longer, but the child was quaking from more then just the cold. He knew the feeling: someone turning you in and forcing you to go to hell again. "_Mayu… You are kinder then me then…_"

Helen was killing time, like the rest of the Aurahex was. Incendo had nothing else for them to do, so they were free to do whatever they wanted to until they had to come back to the shelter. Well, everyone besides Raigon that is. He was forced to stay behind and hack into the island facility's computer system via stolen laptop. His power allowed him to crack computer systems with ease. Anyway, Helen was wondering though the city of Yokohama, when she heard voices from an alleyway. She saw a man slap a little girl.

"You Bitch! So you aren't going to be a good girl? I'll make you one yet!" The man started pulling the girls clothes off. Helen intervened and threw him against the wall. She then dragged him into a rotting doorway. There were sounds of screaming and flashes of white light. Helen emerged from the doorway, and turned to the girl.

"Go home now. And don't look in."

Without another word, Helen ran off; the screams were attracting people. The girl could only just sit on the ground and stare off at Helen's retreating form. And thus the man formerly known as Mayu's stepfather perished.

Marco had finally gotten a nice meal and had nothing better to do then relax. There was one thing on his mind though that he was interested about though. After that battle with Lucy, he followed her into the forest. Only in the middle of it, she started acting funny and started saying "Nyu". That's when he could not sense her at all. What was even stranger was that she gone to this inn, and she got accepted in by the occupants, but that didn't make sense: Lucy killed any human that went within two meters of her. Who was that guy who could charm Lucy like that? 3 Well, short of coming up to their front door and asking questions, he wasn't going to get answers anytime soon. He decided just to sit at the restaurant table for a while and just relax for a while. As he was doing so, he saw the guy that Lucy was with come down and ordering food! Marco smiled. It was time to get some answers.


	7. Discoveries part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Period

The director looked at the three people standing before him. Houstow had just done explaining why the F.B.I. was doing in Japan. If he was hearing things correctly, he could get Lucy back quicker then he originally anticipated. "So let me get this straight? You guys are here trying to kill a runaway atomix, which is a genetically modified diclonius, but you lost all your men before you even got here and only have 6 of the 8 diclonius you were planning to assault them with? "

"That's pretty much it." To Houstow, this was getting grimmer by the minute.

"Well, I can have the S.A.T. help you boys, but there is a bit of a catch though."

"And that is?"

"You aren't the only one with an escaped creature running around you know. Recently, Lucy escaped and is we are afraid that innocent lives are at stake. If you promise to help us capture Lucy, then I'll help you with your problem. "

"Well get right on it."

"Now get out of here. I'm a busy man." Without another word, Houstow and Silton left the office with on their atomix behind them. The director smiled. "Things are going perfectly! Once I have Lucy, all I have to do is have sex with her. Then I'll be god of this world."

"What an asshole! We have to go and kill someone who is probably just as hard to kill as Incendo. "

"Only Silton, we aren't supposed to kill her. We are supposed to bring her back alive."

"And that's why I said this is going to be just as hard as taking out Incendo! We aren't going to make it back, Houstow."

"Hey! Bitches! How does it feel to be trapped in there?"

"God damn it Freddy" Freddy was looking into a room where a diclonius was chained to the wall. Above the door, the number 15 painted in red hung above the door. The diclonius looked at Freddy with intense hatred.

"Why the hell are you pissing off a diclonius? If you keep talking like that, the entire facility will hear you."

"And what are they going to do about it? Cut off my dick, shove it my mouth, and then hang me to a tree?"

"You know, you really shouldn't give them ideas like that."

"Whatever."

Incendo found his designation: a small weapons shop. He had ordered his weapon earlier via contacts he knew. It paid off to have a skilled hacker to get money by hacking into account and various company shares. Wal-Mart was going to be so pissed if when it noticed that 3 million dollars was missing from company stocks. He walked into the shop. An old man looked up. "How may I help you?"

"I'm James, the client that asked you to build that particular sword."

The man frowned. "You're the guy who made that weird request?"

"That's right. Do you have it ready?"

"Of course I do, it's just that no one could ever possibly use this as a weapon." He pulled out a 5-foot long nodachi. Incendo picked it up. "The charge is 600,000 yen in cash, of course."

Incendo put all the money on the table. "Thanks for the sword. I think I'll call it Tiamat; a nice name for a sword of mine."

"Umm… why do you need it anyway?"

Incendo swung the sword around, stopping short of the shopkeeper's throat. "That's my business. Do you have the sheath?"

"Yes. Just put the blade down."

Incendo lowered the sword. "Great! Well then, I'll be one my way then."

Marco walked over to where Kouta was sitting. "Excuse me. Aren't you the guy who claimed he saw soldiers on the beach?"

Kouta frowned "how do you know about that?"

"My father is in the police force."

"Oh. Did you find anything about those soldiers?"

"No, we can't find if they existed or not. Although I personally think it's a cover up."

"You think they are covering up something?"

"It's the usual pattern. It sounds like to me like those guys were from S.A.T."

"But… why would the S.A.T…." Kouta looked horrified. "Those guys wanted to kill Nyu…"

"Who is Nyu?"

"This girl we found on the beach. The police were claiming that she was some serial killer. But that's not possible. She can't even talk English, much less kill anyone."

"What are your feelings about the girl?"

"I don't know. I feel like I've met her before. She defiantly can't take care of herself though. "

"I see. Well, I must get going. If anything comes up, I'll let you know. Bye." And with that, Marco went up, going back towards the gathering place. He had to report in, and if he knew Incendo, he would already be there waiting.

Incendo was walking back towards the hideout, through the beach. He liked that route. He heard voices all of a sudden. He walked towards them, and was surprised to see that girl Mayu, talking to a woman who was holding her dog. As he listened to the conversation, he grew angry. He walked towards them. "Hey!"

The woman turned towards him "Are you the guardian of this brat? You need to watch her better, she stole my dog…" She never got to finish her sentence as Incendo walk up close to her. His mask looked terrifying close up, and that smell… was it charred flesh? "That dog is her only friend in this world. Do you have kids, lady?"

"Of course I have kids. They miss James dearly! Answer my question; are you in charge of that brat?"

"I might as well be, and I think you should give her back the dog. You look like you are in good shape, judging by your clothes. You can get the kids another dog just like him and tell them you found James, can't you? This girl, as you kindly put it, can't really get another dog in with her current lack of funds."

"Look, it's my dog, and I'm taking it with me!"

"You might want to check your leg. It's on fire."

"What?" She looked down. Her leg was indeed on fire. With a yelp, she dropped the dog, and ran off towards town.

"People and fire; it's amazing that in panic she forgot that she was at a beach." He shook his head. "Well here's your friend back." He picked up Wanta and carried him over to Mayu.

"Did you set the fire?"

"Me? Now why would I do such a thing? Treasure your friend. Friends help make the world less cruel for you." Incendo walked away towards the hideout. He would never hear the end of it from Marco if he did not get there before he did.

Crovax smiled. He turned to the assault team behind him and the Aurahex with them. "There's our first target. Let's bring him in."


	8. The sudden Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the Atomix

Marco was walking back towards the hideout when he sensed not one but several Atomix nearby. "What the…" An explosion right next to him got him out of his stupor. Several F.B.I. helicopters were hovering above him, and from them, 2 figures dropped down. All of them were Atomix. "Hello, Marco. We went through quite a lot to find you. We could only sense your presence; you've always sucked at hiding your aura.

Marco cursed himself of his stupidity. He should have hidden his aura, but he was too busy thinking to do anything. Now he had to get himself out of this situation without giving away the other's locations, which meant that he could not retreat to the pier storage house they were using as a hideout. "Hello Ben."

Ben grimaced. "You **know** I don't like that name. For the last time, call me Begium. I despise my human name."

Marco snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"What kind of name is Begium? It sounds like something a 5-year old would say while trying to pronounce something on the periodic table."

"Shut up! It's cool!"

Marco was laughing at him at this point. "You think that name is cool? That's the saddest thing I've every heard."

Begium turned to his partner. "Solace, is my name lame?"

Solace nodded.

"You're supposed to agree with me god damn it! When Begium shouted, it was like being right next to a jackhammer without ear-plugs. Trees were uprooted, and few boulders collapsed into rubble.

Marco stopped laughing; things were getting serious. "I expected a bigger welcome party. Where is everyone?"

"You're powers are more of a defensive type then an offensive type; we are saving most of us for the other battles."

"You guys really shouldn't underestimate me. It will be the last thing you will ever do." Marco knew that he had to find some way to stop that guy's discordant sound waves. On top of that, he didn't even know what the other guy could do, and they probably had every bit of info on him. Taking them both on was suicidal.

"Are you a coward or something Begum?"

"And why… do you say that?"

"You have to have a partner and 2 attack helicopters just to take me on. You know, I don't think you're worth crap, _Ben_."

"Fuck you! I can take you on by myself!" He turned and hit Solace on the head. Solace fell to the ground, unconscious. Marco smirked. This guy was so predictable.

"Well then _Ben_, lets see if you are a coward or not."

Begium howled, and closed the gap between them in a single bound. He aimed a kick at Marco's head. Marco blocked the kick with his arm, grabbed his let with the same arm, and attempted to flip him onto his back. Begium managed to avoid this by twisting around, landing on his other foot and aimed a punch at Marco's crouch. Marco blocked with his other hand, but Begium used his momentum and jumped and aimed a kick at Marco's head, twisting his body with the kick. Marco turned into his yellow mist form and the kick passed through him. Marco then punched Begium in the chest. Begium went flying. He hit the ground hard. He sat up, spiting out some blood.

"Not bad. But now I'm going to get serious now. Begium took a deep breath.

Crovax was watching the battle from the attack helicopter. "Damn it! That idiot took down his own partner! I can't believe he fell for that!!" He took out a radio and turned it on. "Are you almost done setting up the trap?"

"The trap is in place sir. All we need to do is turn them on."

"Crovax grinned. "Do it."

Begium let out a high pitched screeching noise from his mouth. Marco clutched his ears, trying to block out that sound. He felt nauseous all of a sudden. He threw up on the ground. Begium took the opportunity and rushed Marco, delivering 3 punches and a kick in the crouch. Marco fell to the ground.

You like that Marco? I control sound frequencies with my voice. If you don't have sound-filtering equipment, you'll find yourself in world of hurt."

Marco sneered at Begium. He realized that he had to use that ability that he rarely used to get out of this situation. Begium was going to be so pissed at him. He turned his mist form, but find that he was being blown away. "What the hell?" He turned back into his normal form and gasped. The F.B.I. agents had set up giant battery-powered fans nearby and they were blowing towards him. Now Marco could not use his power without being blown out to sea. "Damn it!"

Incendo and the others were in the shipyard, wandering how Marco was doing in his battle.

"He must have engaged enemy units. Helen, when you were in town, how many of them could you detect?"

"Well, I sensed at lease 8 Atomix who are here. There are probably more here, but that's all I had time to sense before they sensed my presence."

"Did you make sure to hide your Aura on the way back?"

"Of course I did. They are probably still searching the city for me. "

"Good."

"Marco's must be dead by now." Raigon proclaimed. "He has a cool-looking power and all, but compared to the other Atomix his power is minimal.

Incendo turned to him "I think you are underestimating him. Because of his lack of ability, he has trained the hardest. In hand-to-hand combat, he's as good as I am. And he has one special perk that allows him to get out of most situations. "

"Should we help him?" Helen asked.

"No. That's what they want us to do. Get us all out there into a trap. Marco can handle himself. Incendo looked towards the door. "_Come on Marco, don't let me down."_


	9. The Disposable

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Note: if text is like _this_, it means that it's a flash back or what the person is thinking or thoughts from his/her past. This fanfic is rated M for extremely gory and detailed violence and language. A

The streets of Yokohama are deserted on this quiet evening. Most of the shops were closed, quite and deserted in the glow of the streetlights. A few people can be seen, walking to their homes, or other various destinations. A trio of 3 people is walking on the deserted streets, seemingly purposefully in their triangle-shaped formation. The trio consisted of two boys and one girl. The girl was very plain looking; not too ugly or overly beautiful. She had long brown hair that curled at the ends of it. One of the guys, one who had black, untidy hair, spoke up.

"I don't see why we're still here. I keep telling you guys we must have mistaken feeling that presence here. Come on, Liem, let's go searching somewhere else. Better yet, we can go to a nice hotel and just chill out to room service. That sounds real nice to me."

"And I keep telling you, we have orders to obey and I don't plan on deserting them now. You know Argie; you are a real pain in the ass sometimes. You don't mistake sensing an aura and you know it. God, why the hell did things have to end up like this! Team 3 has already made contact with an enemy. We should be looking for Incendo, but noooo, we are sent to track down a Diclonius where we have no idea where she is. It's harder to sense a Diclonius then it is an Atomix for us; why the hell did they pick us for this mission?"

"Actually, I'm very excited to be on this mission. It's the first time I've been out of the country and I love the view at the beach. Plus, I hear the Lucy is a very strong opponent. I can't wait to meet her."

Argie snorted. "Meeting Lucy usually involves you losing your head. And honestly, I don't want to meet her. She sounds like a tough chick. I hate tough chicks." He glanced at the girl at that last remark.

The girl stopped walked and glared at him. "Are you implying something about me, Argie?"

Liem stepped in between his teammates. "Chenie, he didn't mean anything by that remark. And Liem, could you please just keep those kinds of comments to yourself. This mission is annoying enough without you saying crap like that."

They continued walking on. They exited the city and found themselves on a beach. As they were walking along the shoreline, Chenie stopped and looked at the ocean. She kept on staring out into the seemingly endless waters that made up most of the earth.

"Come on Chenie, we've got a mission to do you know."

"I know; I just wanted to see any dolphins out there. I've always wanted to see a dolphin."

Argie snorted "We are going on the most exciting mission of our lives, were our chances of dying are extremely high, and all you can think about is a bunch of stupid fish with holes on the top of their head?"

"Actually, they are mammals, not fish. Fish lay eggs, mammals have their babies born from inside them, like humans."

Argie turned to Liem. "Well who the hell asked you? Anyway, like I was saying, why do you like dolphins so much Chenie?

"Well, they are such majestic creatures: they have wide open space, they are so graceful when they swim, and they are highly intelligent. I'm kind of jealous of them."

"Intelligent? If they are so intelligent, why the hell don't we see underwater cities like Atlantis?" People say that some animals are more intelligent than others, but I don't really see the difference in most animals."

"Alright then, what's your favorite animal then?"

"Mine is a leopard. We think alike. We both are swift, fast, and don't like to waste food."

Liem shook his head. "You are a piece of work. Even your favorite animal revolves around you."

"Alright then Mr. Know-it-all, what's **your** favorite animal?"

"Mine? Well, if I'd have to pick one, it would be a pit bull."

"Why out of all the animals would you pick a pit bull?"

"It's fierce, loyal, and yet tames enough to keep as a pet. I doubt you can say the same about a leopard."

"Whatever. I still think that there is no difference between a dolphin and a fish. I mean, how the hell can they be intelligent if all they can do is swim and eat?"

"Well, think for a moment will you? Dolphins can't exactly build great cities with flippers. Let's put your brain inside of a Dolphin head and see how you do."

"Well, dolphins suck. That's all I have to say."

"**What did you just say?" **Chenie was shaking with fury, and storm clouds gathered overhead. Argie swore he felt water. "What the…"

Liem pulled Argie close to him and whisper angrily in his ear. "Chenie has two primary emotions. One is happy, the other is angry. Don't make her angry."

The sky cleared up, and Liem let Argie go. After Argie shook himself, the trio continued walking.

Marco blocked a series of punches from Begium that seemed never-ending. One of them finally connected with his face, sending him sprawling on the ground. He gasped for air. He didn't think they would be so organized to take him down like this. It was a brilliantly concocted plan; all of his weaknesses were taken into consideration. Marco was gland that he had instigated Begium into taking his partner out of the battle. Begium walked over to Marco and glared down at him.

"You are really annoying you know. Why don't you just give up? You might just be put into a high security cell after your punishment instead of dying. Oh yeah, you are a "late model" aren't you? You should have been terminated a long time ago. You are nothing but trash now."

"_You're of no use anymore_." Marco looked up at his opponent with a new distaste that he did not have before; he had lost all respect for his opponent. "I'm sick of the way people treat me now. Why do they do it? **I've done everything for them! I risked my life dozens of times for my country, my people, and what do those people do to me in return? They abandon me and scrap me! I would be dead right now if it weren't for Incendo. Why do those bastards think they are god?" **Marco's face had lost all of his color when he shouted out those words.

"You were trashed because someone better came along. You know how it works. You shouldn't get greedy, loser. You're weak!" Begium let out another shock wave and Marco clutched his ears and fell to the ground in pain. "You're letting me, number 188, beat the crap out of you. You realize how pathetic you have to be to losing right now? You're **nothing!**" Begium dragged Marco off the floor with one hand and started beating the crap out him with the other. Laughing as he did so.

"_You are disposable. We don't need you anymore."_ Marco was sick of being frivolous in the eyes of everyone. "_You guys think taking lives is so normal. I'm someone too. Just…"_

_Marco was in his holding room when Houstow came in. Houstow sat himself down in one of the chairs in the room, and addressed Marco. "I think you know why I'm here. The organization has marked you as an "old model". You know what it means. You are to be terminated the 24__th__ of August. That's a week from now. _

_Marco slammed his hand into the wall. "Why do I have to die? I've done so well. I've failed a few missions, but they I've done so well since then. I've had a 92% rate in missions of infiltration. Why?" _

"_This guy has a 100% rate in that category. His powers are similar to yours but better, besides that ability of yours that you seem to keep to yourself, and people like his personality a lot better than they do yours. You know the facilities have limited space for atomix; when one comes along that does better during a particular job area or has similar powers to another atomix her but when compared to the old one, surpass it altogether, the old atomix is scrapped. However, due to your other ability, I've pulled a few strings and you will live in my facility from now on. It will be your permanent new home. You will never see any action again. I'm sorry."_

_Marco looked down at the floor, crestfallen that his life had been taken away from him. "Could I at least know who took my life away from me?"_

"_I don't know his name, but his number is 86."_

"_8 was __**my**__ number! That bastard, I'll hunt him down and kill him even if I have to go to hell!"_

"Well Marco, any last words before I kill you and send you to where you should have been sent too in the first place?"

"I do actually. Tell your partner that you fucked up at taking me in." Marco swung his leg upward from the ground and hit his mark in Begium's crouch. Begium gasped, doubling over, while Marco jumped off the ground, landed on Begium's head, and used that momentum to jump into one of the helicopters. The soldiers in it opened fire, but he turned into a mist and seemed to disappear.

"Sir, we've lost visual contact with the target."

"You're a bunch of stupid **fucks! **Begium, can you sense him at all?"

"No sir, he's gone."

"God damn it! Send out the soldiers to look for him. I will not have him get away! Get them out of the helicopters and comb the area!"

The helicopters dropped down, and the soldiers climbed out of them. They broke off into 3 teams of 12 and started combing the area. No one noticed as one the soldiers sneaked away from his group and into the darkness.

Incendo was just about to think that Marco was dead when a soldier entered the wharf building they were using.

"Marco, please take off that costume. You have a lot to report you know."

Yellow mist started spewing out from the soldier's nose and mouth. The mist formed into Marco, leaving the soldier very bewildered at his current situation.

"What the hell is going on?"

Marco stabbed the soldier through the chest with a piece of pipe he found of the floor. The soldier collapsed. "Sorry I was late. I ran into quite a party as you can see from my latest, shall we say, body I've been using. They have other atomix with them as well. I've encountered two although there are probably many more; at least 16.

"16!" Helen gasped "we can't deal with that many at once!"

"Calm down everyone, it's nothing we can deal with. Now moving on, what of Lucy? Did you discover where Lucy is?"

"Yes I did. She is living with some humans at an old inn, which I thought was strange, since we are dealing with Lucy. I asked around and apparently she was found on the beach by the owners of the inn. After questioning the owner, I found that Lucy to him is sweet, kind, and only knows how to say nyu. I've noticed that she does not have a presence during certain times; perhaps she is unable to use her vectors in that state. Although that last part is just speculation.

Incendo held his hand under his mask; a sign that he was thinking hard about this. "You said they accepted her in when they found her wounded on the beach?"

"That is correct Incendo."

"Well then, I've just figured out a way we can get more light on the subject of this little mystery of ours. Raigon, come here." Raigon made his way over to where Incendo was sitting.

"What is it?"

"I've got a job for you. It will be the perfect punishment for exposing our location so soon. Although it does involve you getting beaten up a bit…"

Raigon realized what Incendo wanted him to do. He took a few steps back work. "I've done a bunch of ridiculous things before but this is the worst one yet. Incendo! I won't do this!"

Incendo drew his sword, walking slowly towards Raigon. "Oh yes you will. Going by what Marco said, these humans seem to take in wounded people. Besides, I've been looking for something to test my sword on. Now stand still so I don't cut off anything."

Kouta was cleaning at the inn when he heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" He ran to the door and opened it, to find a silver haired-teen with red eyes standing there, bleeding from numerous slash wounds. "Help me…" He collapsed to the floor.

Sorry I took so long to write it, but I was sick for a while, but now it will update quicker. Thanks for being patient!


	10. Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the atomix. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Kouta and Yuka were at the hospital, talking to the doctors in charge of the silver-haired guy. They had rushed him off to the hospital as quickly as they could. They had to bring Mayu along with them, but Kouta was afraid to bring Nyu to the hospital. He was afraid that someone might recognize her.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, he somehow acquired a chest wound from a sword. What's perturbing to me is that why he has a sword wound in the first place. That's the only wound he has though, and it not life threatening. Fortunately it avoided hitting any vital organs, so he is going to recover soon. Now could you excuse me for a while? I have to file a report that some Weirdo is maiming people with a sword." He turned to go.

"Can we see him now?"

"Sure. He has made a splendid recovery, quicker than it should have been actually. We are letting him go soon. He's in room 113.

"Thank you." Kouta, Yuka and Mayu walked out of the doctor's office and walked through the blindingly white hallways of the hospital. They stopped when they came to 113 and entered. The sliver-haired person was at the end of the room, with bandages around his chest. He looked up when they came in.

"I guess I owe you guys."

"How are you feeling?" Yuka asked, concerned for his well-being.

"Good considering that I've been slashed by a sword-wielding psycho. I don't know why he did it; I was minding my own business when this guy walks up and slashes at me. I managed to land a blow on the guy and then I ran as fast as I could. Then I collapsed on your front door. Then when I woke up, I was here."

Kouta frowned. "Do you even know that guy who attacked you?"

"No, it was just a random guy. It turns out though I'm not out of the woods yet. The hospital started asking questions, like where I live and stuff. I didn't know how to answer them."

Yuka was the one who frowned this time. "You don't have a home?"

The silver-haired kid smiled sadly. "Not anymore. It's been like that for a long time. I've been living life the best I can; it's all I can do just to live."

"Where are you going to go once you get out of the hospital?"

"I'll manage somehow."

The doctor came in. "Well, you can leave now um..."

"My name is Raigon."

"Yeah Raigon, you can leave whenever you want to now."

"I think I will stay here for a while thanks. I'll leave soon, but I need some rest."

"Okay then, but you have to get back on your feet soon. That's enough visiting for one day; he seems to want his rest."

"We will make it brief. Just give us another minute."

Yuka turned to Kouta. "What will we do about Raigon? We can't just leave him here?"

"Yuka, we can't take this guy home! We aren't a boarding house."

"I think he should stay with us" Mayu piped in "he really likes him."

"I know he doesn't have a home, but we will help him out a bit. I won't abandon him, but we can't really afford to become a boarding house."

"You don't seem to have a problem when it's a girl."

Kouta opened his mouth, and then closed it as he realized that he could not say anything more without looking like a pervert. Yuka had pulled a good one on him. He let out a defeated sigh. "Alright then, he stays."

********************************************

Helen was going walking out of the hideout when Incendo spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Raigon. See if he has successfully infiltrated Lucy's family yet."

Incendo snorted. "You and I both know that not why you are going out. You don't particularly care about Raigon anyway, and besides, I always set up Marco for these kinds of jobs. You've been with us long enough to know the routine. So where are you going?"

"I'm just going out for a walk. There's nothing wrong with a little fresh air." She turned towards the entrance, only to find Incendo standing in front of the door. A flash of anger showed on her face. She really hated him when he did that.

"A little walk that might have you killed. You know it's that kind of attitude that gets us into situations like what happened with Marco."

"I can take care of myself Incendo. I'm not an infant you know."

"It's not just you I'm worried about. You're actions could jeopardize the entire-"

"Don't you let out this crap about the entire team? You don't care about the team as a whole. You didn't exactly hesitate to send Raigon on that mission."

"It's different with him. As far as I know, he does not have..."

"What about it? You're telling me that because of it, it makes me going out for a walk and Raigon going for a walk so vastly different? I can fight as well as he can if I'm missing an arm!"

"I really don't want you to test that theory, Helen, not could you please stay inside?"

"I don't want to!"

"I'm telling you to stay." Incendo threatened.

"I want to go out!" At the end of this shriek, a flash of light sped towards Incendo, who did not have time to dodge the oncoming missile.

********************************************

Marco was outside looking at the ocean when he heard a huge explosion come from inside the abandoned Whorf. He rushed through the back door, terrified that they had been finally found out.

"Incendo, we've got to get out of here..." He stopped his sentence short as he looked upon the scene. Incendo was standing unharmed in the middle of some rubble. A clear circular hole was echoed in the roof. Around the hole, scorches were seen clearly around the areas that did not get directly hit. Marco cursed himself for forgetting Helen's temper. Now he would have to fix the hole in the roof. He always ended up being the janitor of Helen's rage-filled rampages; he was sort of the "unofficial cleaner". That really made him mad when he thought about it, so he tried not to. Incendo looked up at Marco. He had one arm on the right wrist of Helen, who was bursting with rage. Incendo then turned to look at Helen directly in the face. After staring at his mask for what seemed like an eternity, she yelled at him again. "Fine, have it your way!" She walked off into a corner, pouting. Incendo walked over to where she was and started talking to her. Eager to hear what was transpiring, Marco turned into his gas form and snaked until he was a couple of feet away. Incendo was talking to Helen, apparently apologizing. "I know how you feel, but can't you at least understand how I feel everyone once and a while. I..." He stiffened. "Do you really want her to get pissed again? I suggest you stop spying on us and fix the roof, otherwise, I won't calm her down next time." Everyone knew that Incendo was the only one capable of calming Helen down.

"Okay, okay! I'll fix the damn roof!" Marco went off to get some wood, muttering under his breath as he did so. Incendo turned back to Helen.

"Anyway, you know how I feel about you walking around for no good reason like that. It makes me feel nervous."

Helen scoffed. "Only, you don't get nervous Incendo. Unless..."

"It's not him, if that what you're thinking. He's dead and gone."

"Do you honestly believe that he died so easily? I've only came across two people who could calm me down so easily. Only you and that man could do it. He's still alive, although I don't know what he's up to. You know just as well as I do that if he had died, you would know about it."

Incendo sighed. "I know. It's just easier to hope that he is dead. They never found his body, and they did not really want to pursue the matter. It was easier for them to hope he was dead; it always is."

"Thinking of him takes me back. I remember when we first met."

"Your face looked almost as bad as mine when I found you."

Helen smiled sadly. "Yeah, I looked pretty bad when you found me."

"That's why I can't blame you for killing those kinds of people."

********************************************

Marco was carrying his wooden boards back from the city. He hated walking to the city. It was a good amount of miles from the wharf, and he did not have a car. Incendo could not have done anything better to get Marco out of eavesdropping range. Marco could not have helped listening in to their conversation; to tell the truth, he was jealous of those two. He really liked, and still liked, Helen a lot. Although he found out the hard way that he could not deal with her temper. He still had scars from that occasion, and after the incident, his hair would not come down for a long time. Still, he knew how Incendo felt about her. He had known her long before Marco had met either of them. He tried to stop thinking about her. She was one of the few things that pissed him off. Well actually, it would be more precise to say that thinking of Incendo and Helen at the same time pissed him off. He trudged along, hoping he would get back before nightfall.

********************************************

"And this is the kitchen..." Yuka was showing Raigon around the house. Raigon was pretty happy to learn that his living quarters were quite spacious. Kouta had then suggested showing him around the rest of the house. Kouta had to clean the bathrooms, so Yuka was the one who ended up showing him around. "And there are the bathrooms. Can you find your way around now?"

"I think so." Raigon said charmingly.

"Now living here, you will have to do your part and help clean the house. I know it's a bit soon, but could you help out tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm a bit tired right now. I guess I'll just go to bed."

"Alright, But wake up for dinner though."

"I will." Raigon went to his room and closed the door. Yuka smiled at him as he left. She really liked him: He seemed like a really nice guy. _"It's good to have another male in the house; he can help me keep Kouta in line_." Yuka went to help Mayu with preparing dinner.

********************************************

Raigon went into his room and flopped down onto his [Bed]. He was really angry with having to be here. He wants some action. Incendo took that away very quickly. Not only that, but he set it up so that he would have to stay with humans he could not kill. Sure, they didn't seem like the normal people he encountered. But they were human like the rest of them. Some hid it better than others, but deep down, all humans were greedy and wanted power and would do anything to curb their hunger for those things. Even that girl, Yuka was a human. He shook his head to clear the thought. "_What is with me? Snap out of it! I'm Raigon! A bitomix! I will not think of a human being on equal terms with me! I'm the true human!"_ Raigon lay under the blankets and tried to calm the turmoil in his mind.

********************************************

Nana washed up on the beach. She was puzzled. She did not know why she was here. After the battle with Lucy, they brought her back to facility, where Kurama had outfitted her with makeshift arms and legs. She still had some trouble controlling theme; sometimes she tripped or they feel off. She looked inside the pod that had carried her away from the island. Inside she found a pack of green paper and a note from Kurama. "Nana, I'm sorry it has to be like this, but things have come to this. After your failure at apprehend Lucy, he ordered you to be killed. Worse yet, he has sent out replacements to apprehend Lucy. I don't know who they are, but apparently they have insane abilities of their own. I could not allow you to die like that, so I snuck you out against his wishes. I have included a substantial amount of money in the pod. I hope you are able to live out your life in peace, even though I suspect you won't.

"Papa..." She stood there shocked for a moment. Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Those horns; are with like her?"

Nana turned around shocked. Standing 2 meters away was a man that had brown hair and wearing a scowl. He was holding a gun.

"I'm not going to ask you again: are you with her?"

Sorry it took so long to write this, but I've been very busy lately. Read and Review!


	11. Confict on the beach! Why do I exist?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the atomix. All other ideas belong their respective owners, and that includes any ideas I borrow from other fanfics that I like (that's very rarely though, and usually with the author's permission). I apologize for the late upload, but being a senior is a pain in the ass. Also coming up with stuff for the adventure thing is annoying too. Now Enjoy!

"What's with those horns? Answer me, or I'm not going to let you go!"

Nana was frightened; she had just climbed out of the pod when this man started asking her questions. She really wished her horns would just retract into her head and this guy would forget about it.

"Why are you asking me this? I don't even know you." Her voice wavered out weakly."

"Shut up! Listen to what I have to say or you'll suffer for it!"

"Well then, I'll suffer then." Nana climbed out of the pod, her feet barely making a sound. "Sorry for being in high spirits but I could defeat a hundred men like you without even trying. You are luck though; papa told me not to harm humans anymore."

Bando burst out laughing. "So you are a friend of that woman." He pulled out his gun and cocked it. Suddenly Nana felt a presence, It was like another diclonius, but it was so much denser then Lucy's presence. Bando was about to fire the bullet when a shot rang out, and his gun was knocked out of his hand. He turned. Standing about 50 meters to his left were 3 people, two girls and one boy.

"Who the hell are you? I'm going to kill you!" Bando raised his gun, the guy with untidy hair rushed forward and grabbed Bando's arm before he could react. There was a crushing sound, and Bando shouted in pain. He feels to the ground, cursing his enemy.

"You were too soft on the guy. You should have killed him Argie." The blond kid said.

"You could bitch about anything I do! You know what, the next time you screw up, I'm taking a picture!"

"With what, a rock?"

"You are so fucking dead when we get back to base, shithead." He turned to Nana. "Hey, you aren't Lucy. They didn't say another diclonius escaped the facility."

Judging by that pod, I don't think it escaped. Someone helped her."

"Chenie, does it really matter how she got out? I don't give shit if she went through the sewage or stole a helicopter. Why must everyone correct me?"

"Quit your yelling Argie! Why don't we all just shut up and get to the matter at hand. I think our target is getting confused." This was true. Nana was looking from one to the next with a bemused look on her face.

"Who are you people? You have no horns and yet I can sense your presence. And why am I your target?"

Argie grinned at Nana; this guy was starting to annoy her "All you need to know is that we were ordered to kill all diclonius besides Lucy we come into contact with."

"Do you get your orders from the director?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. All you need to know is that we have been ordered to kill you."

"Is that so? You could be a thousand men and I would still crush you."

"I heard what you were saying to that guy I beat up. I also heard from you that you don't like to fight humans because your papa told you not too. It's obvious you are trying to avoid a fight."

"I think you should go home if you know what's good for you."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Archie took a strange fighting pose that Nana did not recognize. "You can't compare me to shit like him. You said that you can't harm human's right? What if I showed you that I'm not human?" As he said that, spikes grew out of his back, sharp spikes about 2 feet long and very sharp at the tips. He now resembled a porcupine. Nana stared unbelievingly at the monster before her."

"What are you? (I've never seen someone do something like that. People without horns I can sense, and now he does this. What is going on here?)

Archie smirked at Nana's confusion. "Allow me to make the proper introduction. I am atomix number 968, Archie. Nice to meet you shithead."

Nana winced at his foul mouth while trying to deal with the torrent of questions now going through her head. This guy's introduction had the opposite affect on her: instead of getting questions answered, she got more. Still, it was impolite not to introduce her, so the questions would have to wait.

"I'm Nana. Although I can't really say that it's nice to meet you with you looking like that."

"Archie grinned again. "I guess you can't."

Suddenly, some of the spikes from his back arched towards Nana. Nana blocked all of them with her vectors.

"Hey Archie, are you sure you want to fight her here? You are at bit of a disadvantage here."

"Shut the fuck up! I can beat her with one arm if I want to!" With that said, he charged Nana head on.

("What is he thinking? He must know anything about diclonius if he is doing something this stupid. I'll be careful not to hurt him too much." Nana launched out her vectors at Archie. They were about to collide with him when Archie jumped to the left mischarge, avoiding the vectors.

("He dodged the vectors? How is that even possible? Does this mean that he can see them?" Nana directed her vectors towards Archie again, only for him to duck and dance around them. Nana was speechless. Not only could this guy dodge her vectors, but he made it look as easy as jump-roping.

"You're open!" Archie took out a gun from his pocket, charged at Nana, and shot her with it. Nana clutched her shoulder in pain.

("How did that bullet get through my vectors?"

Archie was staring at Nana like she was some disgusting insect that should be crushed. "I was right to take that guy's gun. Tungsten bullets; I heard most of your conversation, and it seemed like he knew a lot about the diclonius. You could have at least given me a good fight. I thought fighting a diclonius would prove to be a great challenge, but apparently I was mistaken. You've turned out to been quite a shitty opponent, Nana. Or do you like to be called number 7? You are very weak, despite having such a low number."

"Our numbers don't refer to our strength. Is that how it works for you?"

"Sort of, but it's not that simple. When we become atomix, our powers are tested, and from that moment on, we get two different colored numbers tattooed on our bodies. The red numbers are the numbers of the squad we are in. The black numbers represent our rank in strength. My strength is 96. That is to be expected though, since I'm one of the recent atomix.

"You are only 96?" Nana could not believe that she was being subdued by one of the weaker ones.

"How many of you are there?"

"I know there are at least 100 of us running around last time I checked the mission board, and we get more all the time. All you need to know is that there are 95 people above me in rank, and you can't beat me." With that, more spikes protruded from his body, this time from his hands. He let lose more projectiles as Nana, who blocked most of them but one went though and embedded itself in her chest. She clutched at the spike, and managed to pull it out, but this was really taking a toll on her physically and emotionally. She started crying.

"Why are you doing this? I'm only doing what Papa told me to do. I can't harm anyone, no, I can't. Nana's a good girl..."

"You still have a father? Funny, I though diclonius killed their parents the moment they get their powers."

"Papa told me not to hurt anyone. He told me that I could stay with him."

"Papa lied then. Listen Nana, you don't have a place in this world anymore. You were used for their convenience, and trashed when you became unusable. That's how it works with us too. When someone comes along that has a better power that works for the same tasks as another Atomix has they are disposed of. The same is true when an Atomix fails too many tasks or is deemed too insane to do missions and poses a significant threat to others. You can go to the fucking bottom without even knowing what happened."

More tears began to flow from Nana's face. She stared disbelievingly at Archie, who was grinning at her apparent suffering. "Papa wouldn't do that!"

"Yes he would. You were used at their dispense, and they easily trashed you. They are probably looking for you right now. Keeping you alive is too dangerous for them. You have the potential to affect many people with your virus. How does it feel to be a cockroach? A being that is viewed as horrific and terrifying by the majority of the human population? This is how the world works. The strong use the weak, and some of the exceptionally clever weak manipulate the strong to become strong. You don't have a place in this world anymore, Nana!"

Nana tried to clear her head of the things he was saying, but no matter what she did, all those thoughts rushed through her head and threatened to twist her mind. ("No, it can't be true. Why would Papa do such a thing? Why would I be born if my destiny was to be abandoned and die?" If that is true, then there is no place for me in this world. I'll just have to kill everyone!")

Suddenly, Argie felt a huge surge of power come from Nana. The sand around her was being pressed down by some invisible force. The air around her reeked with power. But the most terrifying change was her eyes, which were now filled with malice and hate.

"What is this?"

"I've decided. That killing someone like you is okay." Nana's voice had lost her innocent young girl tone to it and was more machine like now. Argie fired the gun at her, one hit her arm, and the other hit her leg. They hit, but she only recoiled slightly from each impact, and kept on coming towards him. When she got close enough, she fired he vectors at a surprise Argie. Argie barely had enough time to dodge, noting that for some reason, her vectors were faster than before.

("What the fuck? Diclonius are supposed to be unable to concentrate on their power if they are in pain from something. So why then, when I shot her arm and leg, did she keep on coming? She didn't even bleed!"

Argie did a couple back flips to get out of the range of Nana's vectors, pointed the gun at Nana, and yelled triumphant "it's over Nana! I'm out of the range of your vectors and I'm going to kill you now. Now if you apologize I might take you alive, since I'm in a good mood today. I..." He sentence was caught short when Nana's arm detached from her body and punched him in the face. He realized why she did not react much or bleed from the gunshot wounds.

("Artificial limbs, shit! I'm in trouble.") He feels to the ground, and found Nana standing over him. He turned his hand and aimed nothing? His hand was empty. He looked at his hand in disbelieve, then he look at his gun, which was 3 meters away from him in the sand. He turned back to Nana, who was standing over him with that cold look in her eyes.

"Now you don't have your gun."

"That doesn't change a thing!" Metal spikes shot out of his chest at Nana, 2 hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground as Argie stood up and over her. He laughed and grabbed a spike that he protruded from his body and held it like a knife.

Suddenly, a shot rang out. Argie stared at his right arm, which was now a tangled, bloody mess. He screamed in pain, clutching his arm. He turned his head to stare at Bando, who was now standing up, gun in hand.

"You... How are you standing?"

"You broke my artificial limb, dumbass. And you didn't bother to frisk me when you took the first gun. So I guess this is goodbye." Bando took aim at Archie's head.

"God damn it!" Liem threw a smoke bomb, and smoke hid everything from view. When the smoke cleared, all 3 Atomix were gone. Nana looked up at Bando, that murderous look gone from her eyes.

"I'm not with Lucy. She is the reason why my limbs are artificial. I have to find her and stop her."

"So, we have a common enemy." Bando pulled out a card. Nana took it, and looked it over.

"This is my number. If you find her, contact me."

"Thank you for your help!"

********************************************

Eric and (name) were running away with Argie on their back, ranting how he was going to tear Nana and Bando apart when he got the chance. (Name) was the first person to break the silence.

"You know what will happen to him now. Why did you even bother to bring him?"

"We aren't bringing him to base. We'll give him to someone else."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Could I ask you to make a path please?"

Chenie smirked. "I see what you have in mind."

********************************************

Nana was climbing up some stone steps when she felt a huge presence nearby. ("Who could be so powerful?") She saw a man in a dark cloak on the top stair. He was wearing a mask. Seeing the expression on Nana's face, he said.

"I'm not her to quarrel with you, I just want to talk."

"Why would you want to talk to Nana?" Nana was still on guard; she didn't know what this guy was, so it was best to be prepared.

"You lost your limbs to Lucy right?"

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things. But I want you to do something."

"What do you want me to do?"

"The next time you meet Lucy, ask her why she kills people. You have never heard her side of the story before."

"Why should I do that?"

"This is even true among diclonius, but people always kill for a reason, even if it's incomprehensible to the rest of us."

"Lucy is just a bad person!"

"Nothing is that simple. Go and find her, and see what I mean."

The masked man went up the last few stairs and disappeared. Nana climbed up the stairs, wandering what to make of this new development.

Incendo walked along the beach. ("So everything is coming into play. I can't wait.")

Another chapter done! I'll try to get it done faster, I promise!


	12. Author's note

Author's note:

I apologize for the long wait, but I was on a trip for a while, and now I'm grounded. Sucks, but I will try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for being patcient!


	13. Learning can be Helpful!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was created by its original owners, which includes Lucy, the Diclonius, and the rest of elfen lied in general. The only ideas I have any claim over are the atomix, and that is it. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Also, thank you for being patient for me; I was occupied with quite a bit of problems for a while, but now I'm back, so the story goes on!

"_Things have gotten real interesting around here now that there is another man in the house._" Yuka was helping Mayu and Nyu cook dinner for the evening, which happened to be Shoga Yaki Pork with rice, which was an unusual choice, since making it could take a while at times, but it was a special occasion since they had a new house guest living with them. She wandered what he would think of this meal; he must be hungry, since he seemed to have traversed most of Japan, judging by the state of his clothes, which had to be thrown out, since they were basically tattered rags at this point. After he bathed and tidied himself up, Yuka had to admit he was in pretty good shape, considering that he had lost his memory and sustained numerous wounds on his body. By this time, the food was done being cooked, and Yuka took the food and carried it to the table, where Kouta and their guest, who preferred to call himself Raigon, and Nyu, were waiting. Mayu and Nana were putting the meals onto plates and distributing them on the table in front of the respective seats. Once everything was set up, Nana, Mayu, and Yuka finally joined everyone else at the table, and they began to eat. Raigon was the first one done with the food, which was no surprise to anyone else at the table.

"Well what do you think of it?" Yuka asked Raigon. Raigon looked up at her. Kouta watched with apprehension, remembering the last time he insulted her cooking. _"Get a grip Kouta, Raigon seems like a smart fellow. Besides, that was a long time ago, and anyway, this food is delicious. Anyone with any sense right now would tell her that it's really good."_ Finally, Raigon made clear exactly what he thought of Yuka's cooking.

"It's satisfactory."

"I'm… glad to hear that you that you liked it. _The nerve of this guy! And I worked so hard on this meal too!"_ Yuka was somewhat downtrodden by his opinion of her food, but it was nothing she couldn't live through though. Kouta managed to break this awkward moment with a topic covered by most families at the dinner table.

"So, how was school today Mayu?"

"It was really great! I haven't been to school in such a long time; it's refreshing to be going there again."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it."

"Speaking of school" Yuka piped in "our first day starts tomorrow, Kouta."

"I know Yuka. I've also been debating about what to do with Nyu while we are at school. We can't exactly keep her at home by herself you know, and all she can say is "Nyu" so hiring someone to look after her while we are gone is out f the question."

"You're right. I suppose the only thing left to do is…

"Yeah, the only thing to do is to take her to school with us. The main problem is though that she needs to get words other then "nyu" in her vocabulary. We'll have to work on that tonight."

"Why don't you just let me look after her while you guys go to school?" Raigon inquired.

Kouta sighed. "You won't be here tomorrow either, Raigon. You're going to school too."

"You enrolled me in school?!"

"Well, it's better than letting you hang out at our home with nothing better to do but to waste away. You just came back from the brink of death; don't ruin it now by not getting an education. What kind of living are you going to make if you don't have a grasp even the basics of math and science?" After she was done talking, Yuka left the room, thus ending the discussion.

"_You left out English, that's the most important class._" But Raigon did she Yuka's point. He wasn't going to get anything accomplished by waiting around for something to happen. He might as well just go along with it and go to school with them. This was a good opportunity to scope out the area as well. That was one of the many things that Incendo had assigned him to do, so this wasn't actually too bad, except for the indignity of having to take school again. Weren't 15 years in that hellhole ARB education programming enough?

""Remember Nyu, if someone talks to you, say "yes" Nyu.

"Yes!"

Raigon shook his head. It was the first day he was going to school with Yuka, Kouta, and Nyu, and he couldn't believe that they were taking Lucy, memory impaired or not, to a school. In all retrospect, it was a pretty dumb thing to do.

"We'll be lucky if we go though one period without the teacher noticing anything."

"Yes!"

""Stop saying yes!!"

"Yes!"

"Kouta, this is not going to work at all."

"We'll do our best to make sure that nyu does not talk to too many people, and hopefully, no one will notice anything weird."

"You humans rely too much on hope."

"Did you just say humans?"

"No, I said you men, not humans."

"That still doesn't make any sense."

"Shut up!" They picked up their schedules from the office and went to their first class. They arrived a few minutes early, so they found a few empty desks and waited for class to start. Raigon took this opportunity to look carefully at his schedule. "_Okay, first period I get separated from them, that I meet up with Kouta again at Calculus. At 5__th__ period…" _His eyes fixed on the name for 5th period. "_That's him! The guy Incendo was looking for! I can't believe I found him by attending school! "He_ didn't have a lesion from him until tomorrow, so he knew that he had to time to let Incendo know that he had found his man. "

"Excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom."

""Be quick about it, okay? Class is about to begin."

"I will, Yuka. Don't worry about me." And with that, he took off towards the bathroom with great urgency, and didn't stop until he had locked himself in one of the stalls. He took out his cell phone, and dialed Incendo's number.

Incendo was getting impatient. He had no leads on how to get to the diclinous facility, which was the whole reason why he risked coming out in the open in the first place, and Marco had already run into a task force. Things were definitely going to get worse before they were going to get better. Well, all he could do at the moment was waiting for a reply from Raigon and the rest of the team that would shed more light on the island's whereabouts. Suddenly, his phone rang. By that Darth Vader theme he had customized on his phone, he knew it was Raigon. He picked it up. "What is it Raigon? This better be good, since I recall telling you that this line was for **emergencies only**. You found him? Where is he? I see. Well then, I think I'd better go back to school. Keep the good work up, Raigon." He hung up the phone, and walked out of the facility towards the door. _"Finally, some luck. Looks like my plans won't be put on hold for much longer._"

"So, who can tell me how to find the Fourier series of the periodic function f (t) that is on the board? On the board was a really hard equation that Kouta was having trouble figuring out.

"f(t)={1, for 0tT/2

{-1, for T/2tT

""Is there anyone in here that thinks they can comprehend today's lesion and solve this equation. Yes you, over there. The one who has had his hand raised since I wrote the problem on the board." Raigon put his hand down, and promptly began to answer the question.

"Sir, the coefficient a0 is given by, a(0)= 2/T F (T/2) (0) 1 dt = 2/T F (T) (T/2) -1 dt

The Coefficients of a(n) is given by a(n)= 2/t f T/2, 1 cos(2n3.14t/T)dt+ 2/T f T /2 -1cos(2n3.14t/T)dt 0 T

And the Coefficients of b(n) are given by b(n)= 2/T f T/2 1. sin(2n3.14t/T)dt +2/T f T/2 -1sin(2n3.14t/T)dt

0

When we put all the Coefficients together, it gives us a computation of a0 = 0 , an = 0 and b(n) = [ 2 / (n*pi) ] [ 1 - cos (n pi) ]. We can rewrite cos (n pi) as cos (n pi) = (-1)n Now it's important not to forget that b(n) = 0 whenever n is even. This brings us to the final answer of the problem. The Fourier series of this particular set is: f(t)= E 2/n3.14 (1-(-1)n)sin(2n3.14/T)

n=1

There was a pause. Finally, said "That's, um, correct Raigon."

The entire class stared at Raigon open mouthed. The teacher, , was well known in this school for giving out really hard problems on the first day to test the proficiency of his students. No one had actually ever lived up to the insanely high standards he put up. Well, except for Raigon that is. Raigon took his seat, with a smug smile portrayed on his lips.

After school, Kouta and Raigon met up with Yuka and Nyu, who had managed to get through the school day without anything happening. Kouta was still amazed at Raigon's apparent talent in Calculus.

"How did you do that?"

"What solve the problem?"

"Yeah, that was amazing! I'm good at that subject, but you seem to do it as easy as one walks. How did you solve that problem that quickly?"

"Well, I went to a very good school when I was young, and I had good teachers that would not give up on me. They told me that they have never seen such a good pupil as me in their entire lives of teaching."

"We have got to get you an I.Q. test."

"I hate those things!"

"I'm curious to know after hearing all of this amazing talent of Raigon's as well. We should schedule an appointment with the school board." Yuka piped in. Raigon groaned. How much of this crap was he going to have to put up with?

Professor Kakuzawa was packing up for the day when someone knocked on his office door. "Come in."

A Guy wearing a black skull mask and a black cloak walked into the room. His very presence sent shivers down Kakuzawa's spine, and he had met plenty of creepy people before, including Lucy.

"Can I help you with something? Whatever it is, could you make this quick?"

"Are you professor Kakuzawa?"

"Yes I am. Now once again, how can I help you?"

"You can help me get to the island facility where the diclonius are held captive for experimentation."

"Diclonius? Never heard of them. Are they some sort of rare species or something? _How does this guy know about the diclonius?"_

"I really am not in the mood for theatrics Kakuzawa, tell me how to get there, and give me all the information you have about Lucy."

"Look, I don't know what the heck you are talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent business to attend to." He moved toward the door, but the man cut him off. He drew a 5 ½ long, black broadsword out from a sheath on his back.

:"Tell me now or I'll kill you."

Kakuzawa laughed. "You don't scare me. I deal with scarier things then you every day."

The man promptly cut off one of Kakuzawa's arms, and he screamed in pain. It felt like his blood was on fire.

"I'll start aiming for the internal organs next if you don't tell me how to get to the facility."

"Okay! Okay! To get to the facility…" Kakuzawa proceeded to tell him how to get to the facility. He also gave him a disk with info on the research data concerning Lucy.

"Thank you, you were most helpful, which is why I'm going to put you out of your misery."

Kakuzawa was horrified. "But I gave you the info you wanted! Why are you going to kill me?"

"I don't like people who experiment on others."

"It was for the advancement of mankind! Lucy is the key! I would have had a kid with her and become god, the god of the new race. You want her for yourself don't you?!"

"Not unless she chooses me."

"What do you mean by that?"

The man laughed. "You are naive. You think that you can breed wit h Lucy to procreate the line of reproducing diclonius, but it's not for you to control who she has sex with. In the end, the father of the new race will be chosen by Lucy herself." And with that, the man's sword cut off Kakuzawa's head, thus ending his life.

Finally, all done. That math part took forever for me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and keep being patient, more awesome stuff coming up,


End file.
